The present invention relates to clothing accessories and, in particular, to a garment shield for protecting a garments from underarm perspiration.
Underarm perspiration causes garments to become soiled during use, which requires garments to be cleaned frequently. If a garment is worn in direct contact with the skin, such as when worn with a sleeveless blouse, deodorant from the wearer's underarm can also soil the garment during use. If the garment requires dry cleaning, frequent cleaning can become particularly expensive. Also, cleaning does not always completely remove the soiling effects of perspiration and deodorant. After long periods of use, garments eventually become permanently soiled or stained and must be replaced.
Garment shields have been used in the prior art to protect garments from underarm perspiration. However, the garment shields of the prior art do not completely cover the perspiration area and do not adequately conform to garments. As a result, the shields have a tendency to become dislodged during use or cause the garments in which they are used to become distorted or bunched. This makes the shields uncomfortable to wear and noticeable from the exterior of the garments.